When Two become One
by asunarogers
Summary: It was just an innocent date to the beach, what could possibly go wrong? Follow Sapphire as she struggles to control her inner beast that threatens to ruin everything that she and Ruby have achieved in their relationship. Serves as a sequel to Journey of Two. Franticshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokemon Adventures yada yada yada**

 **Just a quick note, while you don't have to have read my other story (Journey of Two) in order to understand this, there may be some references to it throughout this story as on the chronological timeline, this story occurs 2 years after the events of Journey of Two (Sapphire and Ruby are now 17 years old).**

 **Also, in case you didn't notice, this story does have a M rating just so that we're clear on what there is to expect.**

 **In any case, hope you enjoy (≧∇≦)**

Chapter 1:

Sapphire POV

A strong breeze blows, causing sand to catapult into my legs as I excitably dash across the warm, white sands of Slateport City. Giggling at the unfamiliar 'sinking in' feeling after each step, I crouch down, running my fingers through the sand's soft texture.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the sand Sapphire?"

I smile at the ground, already knowing exactly who was speaking and his intentions of attempting to gain a reaction from me. Prepare to be utterly disappointed Ruby.

"Is that a problem?"

I glance up, one eyebrow raised to meet his bright, crimson eyes that sparkle mischievously as he jokingly pretends to consider for a moment.

"No, I think it adds to the package."

Snorting softly, I rise to my feet and smack him lightly on the shoulder, proceeding to walk further along the beach as he holds his shoulder in mock pain, a teasing smile plastered across his face.

"Wise answer," I call over my shoulder, flashing a toothy grin.

Raising my hand to lessen the glare of the sun, I spy an available spot under an umbrella. Turning to wave Ruby over, my view is blocked by his chest. I blush slightly at our close proximity, my heart rate accelerating. My eyes trail over his lean form, his slender neck, finally resting on his beautifully sculpted face. I feel something stirring within me; a beastlike presence, burning through my body like an open flame, urging me to grab that perfect face and kiss him into oblivion. To hug him closely, to run my hands over his body, to take his clothes off, to have him…

Gahhh stop it Sapphire! Control yourself! This burning urge has become quite common, being _more difficult_ to suppress as time passes. This concerns me, I do not wish Ruby to know; surely he would be horrified by my vile fantasies. Consciously aware of his crimson eyes trained on me, my blush evolves into a blazing fire across my cheeks. Desperate to cool myself before my control slips, I quickly shed off my blue shirt, bolting towards the beach at top speed before throwing myself deep into the clear surf.

The water is cool and refreshing, managing to appease most of the flames that rage within me. Why is this happening to me? I cannot even get close to Ruby, without feeling like electricity is charging between us; my body getting so hot with an emotion that I cannot comprehend. What is it? Affection? Love? I internally ponder the possibilities, paying minimal attention to the surroundings until a pair of warm hands appear on my waist, startling me. Strong arms encircle my body as a head rests on my shoulder, nuzzling my ear gently.

"You know, it's not really a date when you keep running off like that," whispers Ruby.

His breath tickles my ear; a shiver passes through me. He gently spins me around and I grit my teeth together before my bottom jaw drops at the sight before me. My eyes immediately locked onto his bare chest, only vaguely noting his black board shorts and silly white hat. I drink in this glorious view; the deep V of his waist, his lean yet clearly noticeable abs, his muscular pectoral muscles. Drifting upwards reveals his broad shoulders, slender neck until finally reaching his handsome face. The slightly pointed chin, cherub nose, vivid ruby eyes, moist pink lips...

Sweet lips that suddenly envelop mine as he kisses me, instantly rousing the beast within. Too soon, he pulls back, chuckling lightly at my dazed expression.

"I like your swimmers," he smirks.

His vibrant eyes slowly roam over my attire, an appreciative look across his face. A blush creeps over my cheeks as he scans my royal blue bikini top with matching board shorts. His gaze caresses my skin, stronger than direct touch would ever be. A slight whimper escapes me. I glance up to him in time to see a strong blush erupt, his face now looking just so adorable. The beast within me roars causing a warm fiery feeling to spread, awakening the urges within me.

"Ruby" I coo softly.

He smiles gently at his name and I feel my control slipping. Frantically, I tilt my head upwards to press my lips against his. He slowly kisses me and for a second, I relinquish in feeling of his soft lips and the sweet chocolate taste that he always possesses. However, it's not enough to soothe the fire within that burns for him. Swiftly, I snake my arms around his neck, one hand gripping his soft hair as I roughly pull his head towards me, deepening the kiss. The fire completely dominating my body as my hands drift back down to roughly roam over his chest, continuing downwards until the waistband of his shorts. Without hesitation, my fingers slide below then as I continue to assault his lips, desperately trying to sate the blaze within. Suddenly, my exploring fingers are halted by his hands as he breaks the kiss.

"Sapphire?" he questions.

His voice breaks the trance, the flames within beginning to die down under the realisation of the positioning of my hands. Complete and utter embarrassment washes over me as I instantly retract them. Horrified by my actions, meeting his eyes becomes impossible and I close my eyes in shame. What shameless monster have I become? Now completely disgusted with my actions, I quickly push him backwards into the sea, freeing myself from his grasp, turning to travel back to the beach.

"Wait Sapphire!" comes his worried voice from behind, the water splashing as he moves after me.

Once on the dry sand, I begin to run, and run and run. Not caring who saw me, not caring who I ran into, only caring about getting away from him. I pass through Slateport City, making my way into Route 110, heading directly to where one of my secret bases is hidden through some trees. Gasping for air, I enter the base, huddling into a ball behind one of my makeshift couches. What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ruby POV

Surfacing from the cool water, I glance around rapidly, spotting her retreating figure heading towards the beach. Like hell I was gonna let her run away from me again. Not after last time she 'ran away' and ended up disappearing for over 8 months. Painful memories stir within me and I shudder involuntarily. _I cannot lose her again._

"Wait Sapphire!" I call, anxiety seeping into my voice as I splash after her.

She doesn't turn, rather increases her speed through the water. Of course she does. I don't know what I was expecting. She's always been a runner when things get too stressful. As the water gives way to sand, I frantically continue to chase her along the beach, not caring if I bumped into people on the way. Catching Sapphire was the only thing that mattered.

Naturally, her figure becomes further and further away when passing through Slateport City. If this wasn't such a serious time, I would be beaming with pride at having such an athletic girlfriend. Upon entering Route 110, she is completely out of sight but I am unfazed, remembering that she once proudly showed me her secret base that was around here. As the Trick House comes into view, I swing left, soon surrounded by trees and bushes. Recognising the correct line of trees, I search silently for that misplaced vine, locating it within seconds. Pulling on it separates the surrounding leaf litter, revealing the secret base entrance. Wasting no time, I quickly dash inside.

Darkness greets me as I attempt to cautiously navigate around the base. However, after bumping my leg for about the 5 time, I'd had enough.

"Go Popo! Help me find the light switch!"

Within a few moments in which I had tripped over yet again, the room was flooded with light.

"Popo return."

Blinking rapidly at the brightness, a brown haired shivering mess hiding behind one of the couches catches my vision. Relief floods through me. _Sapphire_. She starts, as if hearing me think her name, glancing up with pure fear reflected in her eyes. Automatically, I cautiously reach for her, wanting nothing more than to gather her into my arms, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

"What's wrong Sapphire?"

"Nothing is wrong. I am fine," her trembling voice answers immediately.

As I met her azure eyes, she rapidly glances away, slowly edging away. In response, I shift closer, carefully reaching out again, only to grasp thin air as she scurries backwards, already turning to leave. Abandoning all caution, I reach over, firmly gripping her wrist before she attempts to slip away. Before she has time to break free, I swiftly swing her around until her back is pressed up against the hard wall. She gasps as I move in front of her, strategically placing my arms on either side of her, effectively caging her. I lower my head to stare directly into those dazzling azure eyes.

"It's okay Sapphire. Everything is okay, so please don't run away from me. I just want to know what's wrong. Can you please tell me Sapphire?"

She swallows loudly, a blush spreading across her cheeks like a wild, raging inferno, her fingers twitching, soon spreading until her whole body begins trembling. Alarmed by this, I go to comfort her when she practically explodes with words.

"I am so sorry Ruby. I never meant to behave in such a shameless manner but something just stirred within me and I just couldn't stop. And it wasn't just today! Over the past few weeks, whenever I get close to you, it's like my body lights on fire. A fire that burns only for you! I don't know why I'm feeling like this but please forgive me. I'm sorry Ruby!"

Evidently distressed, she buries her face in her hands, continuing to tremble violently while I try not to let my jaw drop to the floor, my mind still reeling. Is she really that innocent? I mean, first of all, to not even realise that she is feeling desire and lust and second of all, to openly confess that to me. She is really something else. Some relief washes through me at the thought that it wasn't just me that felt the burning within, the desire. Chuckling softly, I reach out, prying her hands away to cup her face, gently lifting her chin.

"It's okay Sapphire. It's normal to feel like that. And you're not alone. I feel it too."

"You do?"

"Very much so."

Relief flashes across her face and she inhales deeply, body completely relaxing as she exhales. She smiles gently, now completely at ease. Content that she is okay, it occurs to me not only the slightly provocative position we are in but also the fact we are still in our swimmers. Glancing down at her, I feel the heat rise within me, enticing a blush to appear, causing me to look away quickly.

"Ruby," her small voice calls to me.

Soft hands lightly hold my face, turning me back towards those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that I swear could see right through to my soul. Gently, her hands drift upwards, softly stroking the faint lines of my forehead before sliding down to trace my eyebrows. With her featherlike touch, she drifts down to my nose, across to my cheeks where she lightly brushes the fiery blush there. Her two sapphire orbs lower slightly and my breath catches as she slowly traces the outline of my lips. Certain that she could hear my heart pounding, I close my eyes, just relinquishing in the feeling of her fingers. Too soon they are removed, my forehead wrinkles in discontent, only to freeze when a pair of soft, luscious lips press against my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads up people, this chapter is where it starts to get a little serious so if you're uncomfortable with that, I would stop right here.**

Chapter 3:

Sapphire POV

His delicate, smooth lips taste of coffee as I slowly kiss him, deeply aware of small fire that burns within me. My fingers slowly caresses his cheeks as I savour the pure happiness that flows from this action. Running low on oxygen, I reluctantly pull away to breathe, my eyes greedily roaming over his gorgeous face. I met his bright, crimson eyes, almost on fire, blazing strongly with such desire. The animal within roars, the flame within soaring to such unrestrained heights that a gasp momentarily at the sensation. Our eyes meet again, sparks flashing until he quickly clasps my face, returning his lips back to mine in a feverish passion.

Closing the gap between us, Ruby leans into me until my back presses against the wall again, hungrily devouring my lips. Sharing this desire, I fervently kiss back, my hands knocking off his hat as they impatiently run through his black, glossy hair. His tongue messily traces my lips, silently asking permission to which my lips eagerly part. His tongue energetically invades mouth, twisting and twirling with my own tongue. Too soon, he draws back, only to gently bite down on my lower lip, inciting a spear of pleasure within me before returning his lips to mine, our tongues resuming their battle within my mouth. My hands grip his hair, pulling him closer towards me to deepen the kiss.

He pulls back, leaving me whimpering at the loss of the fiery heat of his lips. Shushing me gently, he plants wet, messy kisses from the corner of my mouth all way along to my jawline, everywhere touched searing with uncontrolled heat. Without lifting his lips, he brushes my hair away to continue his kisses down my throat, pausing to suckle gently on the pulse point. I gasp as raw flames enter my body, travelling through my veins, fuelling the inferno within with red, hot passion.

In a delirious daze, my fingers muss his hair as I lean in to slowly lick his right ear, a groan leaving his mouth against my neck. Feverishly, he continues his pathway down my throat, leaving a trail of hot saliva, further igniting the blaze within. Reaching my collarbone, he pauses, again suckling gently in my skin, the brush of his tongue sparking shots of pleasure. I jolt, inhaling deeply as he nips my collarbone, a shudder running through me. I tenderly nibble on his ear, hearing my suck in a deep breath as he affectionately plants loving bites over my collarbone.

The pressure of his lips disappear, causing me to whimper softly in protest, only to be silenced by the return of his lips on mine. We for dominance over the kiss, our tongues clashing endlessly in a heated battle for control. During our conflict, his arms snake down to my waist, continuing downwards until they firmly grip my bottom, gently squeezing it. Responding eagerly, my arms shift down from his head to around his neck. Not breaking the kiss, I lift my legs, curling them around his waist, Ruby supporting my weight with his hands under my bottom.

In this new position, he was closer to me than ever, feeling his heartbeat thumping rapidly against his chest. The feeling of his raw skin sending flashes of heat crawling across my body as I continue to fervently assault his lips. He squeezes my bottom gently as his tongue proceeds to lick the insides of my mouth. Overloading with sensation, I break the kiss, hushing his objections by licking a trail across his face, reaching his left ear which I affectionately nip. He shudders in pleasure, suddenly spinning and carrying me towards the bed. Gently placing me down, he lies over me, eyes burning with uncontrolled desire as he leans in, capturing my lips again.

While drowning in the feeling of his lips against mine, his hands that cup my face move downwards, gently trailing along my throat, down my sides, coming to a rest on my waist. Lightly, he strokes the surrounding skin, my body trembling with his delicate touch. As his fingers continue to explore, his tongue slides back into my mouth, moans escaping me from the pleasure. Automatically, my hands return to his silky hair, gently massaging the scalp as I surrender to sweet chocolate taste of his lips. Slowly, his fingers inch upwards, teasing the skin around my ribs until they brush the bottom of my bikini top. Nervousness shoots through my body, pacifying the fire within and I freeze instantly. Seeing my reaction, his movements halt immediately, pulling away from my lips. Panting slightly, I met his fiery ruby eyes, filled with so much love and concern that I nearly pull him back to me.

"Are you okay with this Sapphire? We can stop now if you're afraid. I don't want to scare you."

I can almost feel the worriedness and love within his words, the weight of his affection bringing my blush back with a vengeance. I answer quickly to ease his troubles.

"It's not that I don't want to cause believe me, I do. I was just nervous. This is my first time after all."

His anxious expression changes to one of extreme gentleness as he leans forward to lovingly kiss my cheek, pulling back to gaze honestly into my eyes.

"It's okay Sapphire! This is my first time too so I know we're both extremely nervous at the moment. You wanna know something though?" He leans in to whisper in my ear, "I love you Sapphire. I love you very much and I want you. No one else, only you."

His words tug my heartstrings, and I just melt. The loving expression on his face, fills my body with such heat that I'm surprised I haven't caught fire yet. And then it just all becomes so clear; not only do I love Ruby with all my heart but I completely and irrevocably trust him with everything that I am, including my first time. Nodding my head, I smile, my mind completely decided.

"Ruby, I love and trust you completely and I'm willingly to take the final step; willing to give myself to you."

Eyes burning with desire, an enormous grin bursts across his face, cheeks reddening almost to the colour of his eyes as he leans forward, catching my lips in a hot, passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ruby POV

Her declaration of love just cut straight through me, my body filling completely with her love and affection. Knowing that she completely trusted me with this touched me to the core and I just couldn't resist the fire any longer, pulling her back to me. As I kiss her enthusiastically, one single thought dominates my mind. Nobody in the whole universe, could ever come close to being more perfect that Sapphire is right at this moment. With her soft hands lightly tousling my hair, the silky smooth feeling of her bare skin, the flaming heat of her lips.

Now being given the okay, slowly I gently slide my hands upwards, reaching the bottom of her bikini. As I lightly trace the rims of it, she twitches slightly. Taking advantage of my hesitation, she pushes her tongue into my mouth, its fiery heat assuring me everything is alright. Now with some confidence, I grip the bottom and ever so slowly, push it upwards, all the while hungrily kissing her sweet lips into oblivion. My hands snake up to undo the strings of her bikini, and I break the kiss to discard it onto the floor.

Turning back, she has crossed her arms over her chest, a playful grin playing on her face that urges me to kiss her. Growling softly, I swiftly return my lips back to hers, relinquishing in her addictive strawberry taste. My tongue licks her lips in an attempt to taste more of her sweetness, my hands resting on her ribs when her hands move to clutch onto my back. Savouring the feel of her bare skin, I gently slide my fingers upwards, grasping her breasts. Their softness captivates me and as I fully explore each curve, I feel Sapphire trembling beneath me. Done with my exploration, I begin kneading each breast. Instantly, she arches her back, whimpering against my mouth, making my blood boil with raw passion. My tongue invades her mouth, deepening the kiss.

With every stroke, her breathing begins to hitch until she begins panting against my mouth, jolting each time I press my fingers to her nipple, groaning sweetly against my lips. Each sound rifling my body more and more, my lower half now starting to get a little uncomfortable. Breaking away from her lips, I glance briefly at her dazed expression before slowly planting a line of cluttered kisses across her face, down her throat, across her collarbone until finally reaching her breasts.

Her moans cut through the air, her back arching as I gently lick her right breast, continuing to knead her left. Relinquishing in its soft, silky texture, I continue my exploration, finally reaching the nipple, which instantly hardens at the teasing of my tongue. Her groans stoke the fire within, as I begin to suckle her gently, affectionately biting the nipple while softly squeezing the other with my left hand. Panting heavily, her hands return to my head, tangling my hair as she holds me there, begging me to devour her completely. Raising my head, she whimpers in complaint, protests that are replaced by soft sighs as I focus my affections onto her left breast, teasing it with my tongue before eagerly giving it some more thorough attention, her body spasming beneath me.

Ever so slowly, her hands gradually slide down to cup my face, halting my lavish movements on her breasts. Smiling in a daze, she drags my face upwards, reconnecting our lips in a hot, messy kiss. Allowing her control, her tongue pushes into my mouth while her hands sensually slide down my throat, her touch exciting the nerves beneath the skin until stopping on my chest. My chest, now sparking with raw tension, ignites with flames as she teasingly roams my torso, her feather-like touch causing shudders through my body. Softly, she strokes downwards, lightly tracing the outlines of my abdominal muscles; a groan escapes my lips at the pure sensation.

Pulling away from her sweet taste, I lower to place my lips on her ribs, just underneath her breasts. She squirms beneath me, whimpering slightly at my tongue licking down her body, leaving a hot trail of saliva against her skin. Reaching her navel, I pause to gently suckle it with my tongue, imprinting messy kisses onto her skin. Her hands tug my hair as she shivers slightly with every brush of my tongue. Each sound escaping her mouth, fuelling the flames that rages within me as my hands slide down to the waistband of her swimmers. She tenses slightly at my touch and I halt immediately, only for her to reach down, placing her hands over my own and gently pushing downwards.

Shocked momentarily by her boldness, I tilt upwards to capture her lips, my hands assisting her in lowering her swimmers. While slowly kissing her, I continue to slide the swimmers down her legs, feeling the lean muscles of her legs tense in response to my touch. Easing the swimmers of her feet, I toss them off to the slide, breaking the kiss as I sit back to remove my own shorts, retrieving the essential package from its back pocket. Turning back to Sapphire, I gaze upon her complete form, stunned by her natural beauty. The silky strands of brown hair, the red blush of her cheeks, the soft skin of her slender neck, the perfect swells of her chest, the flawless skin of her waist, the beautifully sculpted legs. She's perfect, the only one for me. A smile reaches across my face as I lean in to her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sapphire POV

Watching Ruby gazing intently at my body generates slight feelings of nervousness within me. Am I good enough for him? Suddenly he smiles, his head moving forward, stopping at my ear, his breath tickling my ear as he whispers.

"You're perfect Sapphire. You're the only one for me."

Instant relief washes through my body at his words, my mind now perfectly at ease with whatever Ruby does to me. Meeting his crimson eyes, I raise my eyebrow, questioning him silently. He grins boyishly, his hand raising to reveal a foil packet within his grasp. My eyebrows practically disappear into my hairline in surprise and I tell myself to thoroughly question him about that later.

Shaking my head slightly, I wrap my hands around his neck, pulling him down onto of her, nuzzling my head into his neck. I give a definite nod against his neck, signalling that I trust him, trust him with my body and heart. His breath hitches in anticipation, pulling back to presses his lips to mine for a gentle slow kiss, teasing the animal within. Closing my eyes, I hear Ruby shifting around, the crackling of foil entering my ears as I taste the chocolate of his lips and muss his glossy hair with my fingers.

He breaks away from my lips, snuggling to me as he nuzzles against my neck, planting soft kisses beneath my ear. He shifts and suddenly I feel him, gently pressing against me as Ruby searches for the right spot, my arms instinctively moving to encircle his back, gripping tightly. He halts, giving one final kiss to my neck before he slowly enters, the sheer pressure of him within me stunning my systems completely. His heat penetrates me, lighting the fire within my veins, travelling through me to spark a raging inferno within my chest.

When completely within, Ruby halts, my nerves going into overdrive at the feeling of his heat burning within me. Every receptor within my body heightened to the highest form, triggering sparks where our skins touched, the sparks serving as catalysts for the fire within. Shuddering at the blissful sensation, my fingers clutch his back as the heat rises in my core. He starts to slowly pull out and I whine momentarily at the loss of his heat, the sound catching in my throat when he firmly thrusts back in. A loud moan claws out my throat, the fire within me soaring to unbound heights, its flames sending waves upon waves of pleasure travelling through every crook of my body.

Establishing a slow, steady pace, Ruby licks my ear, generating even more sparks of pleasure that roam over my body. Panting heavily, my fingers tightly clench his back, my nails digging into his skin as waves of flames rocket through me. Groaning needily against me, Ruby quickens his pace, causing prickles of desire to surface on my skin as I moan at the sheer pleasure of the feeling of his rapid heat within me. Breathing erratically, he firmly attaches his lips to my necks, aggressively suckling on my bare skin as he continues to speed up his pace.

A white haze clouds my vision, my body jolting constantly with every thrust of his heat, the inferno within continuing to build. A scream escapes my lips as he hits the one particular spot, my nails raking desperately down his back, the blaze within growing higher and higher as Ruby continues to rub against that sensitive patch. He bites my neck, the fire within reaching supernova, finally exploding, rendering my body immobile, the pleasure completely overloading my systems. Spasming from the rush, I feel Ruby groan, stopping as his own climax washes over before collapsing onto me.

Weakly cracking my eyes open, I see a bright crimson light burning brightly above his head, a halo of an angel. Under my gaze, the red slowly changes into the most vibrant purple colour, shimmering beautifully in the light. Blinking rapidly as my climax comes to an end, the light disappears, replaced by Ruby's content face as he smiles gently down at me. Leaning in, he softly kisses my forehead, gently pulling out as I move to snuggle underneath the blankets. Joining me, Ruby snuggles up to my back, sliding one arm under my head, the other on my waist. He nuzzles my hair, murmuring to me quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ruby POV

A strong strawberry fragrance stirs me from sleep and I inhale sleepily, eyes slowly cracking open to the sight of soft, brown hair. Sapphire. _My Sapphire._ Finally she was mine, all mine. At the thought of that, inexplicable joy rushes through my veins, a broad grin stretching across my face. How long have I waited for this moment; the moment when without a doubt in my mind, she was unmistakably mine.

Practically purring in contentment, I raise a hand to her face, gently brushing away the strands of hair that obscured the view of her perfect face. Gazing at her peaceful sleeping face, our precious memories together surface within my mind. Our first meeting as youngsters, our first journey away from home, our first confession on Mirage Island, our second confession on the beaches of Rustboro City, our first kiss, our first date. And now finally, I have her.

With my face threatening to snap at the size of my enormous grin, I softly caress her left cheek, relinquishing in its soft texture. She stirs slightly, quietly murmuring my name as she resumes sleeping, sending an arrow shooting straight through my heart. Overloaded by adorableness, I lay back down, snuggling close to her, gently nuzzling her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. I lie there until the slight sound of chirping catches my attention. Quietly untangling myself, I sneakily exit the bed, locating my shorts on the floor and I tiptoeing out the door. Once outside, I walk until l reach the clearing, still quite covered by the shadows of the night. Glancing to the East, the smallest ray of light peeks out above the horizon; the beginning of the sunrise. Tender memories flood my mind and I smile softly to myself, turning and returning to the base.

"Wake up Sapphire, let's go watch the sunrise together!"

 **Well that's a wrap people. Again, if there are some references in this story that don't seem to make sense, please refer to my other story, Journey of Two. I must admit that this is my first time writing something somewhat explicit like this and half the time, I wasn't even sure what the heck I was writing. I fully blame this on the fact that I have far too much time on my hands which I spend reading yaoi manga (If you don't know what that is, I pity you).**

 **I tried to make their first time to be more sensual and loving rather than simply dropping the pants and doing the deed. Hopefully that was reflected within my writing. Oh and the part about the light about his head, that was suppose to represent his soul. It turns from red to purple because when Sapphire (blue) and Ruby (red) became one, their souls also became one, therefore, creating purple. Corny, I know.**

 **In any case, hope you enjoyed the story. I do have an idea for my next story, again focusing on Sapphire and Ruby cause they are just too cute for words, but I'm not sure when that will be done. Stay awesome people! Asunarogers out**


End file.
